


In Sickness, in (Hell)th

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Autopsies, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Execution, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Medical, this is just me being goth lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Sanity’s Fall is somehow blaring even though the volume is below ten, and he’s reminded of everything. Of Addison Apartments, of That Night, of Larry, of home. God, he misses it all, and he didn't realize how much until he was able to go back.





	1. Chapter 1

Dying wasn’t as. Bad. As Sal thought it would be. Sure, the electrocution hurt like hell, he’s pretty sure his remaining eye is half melted, and he’s certain that he pissed himself, but hey, it could be worse. At least they didn’t shave his head. 

He wakes up, afterward, and it takes him a second to readjust to the light. When what’s left of his eye readjusts, he’s looking at himself. Or, well, he’s looking at his body. Laying on an autopsy table. Chest flayed open like meat. His organs look  _ cooked _ , and the skin of his arms and legs is burned and flaking. He watches for a moment as a doctor slices his head open, from behind one ear to the other, across his ruined forehead. He wonders where his mask is for a moment, but the thought leaves as the doctor peels his scalp up over his face to reveal the sick white of his skull.

He’s broken out of his stupor as he hears a radio playing, volume turned down low. Sanity’s Fall is somehow blaring even though the volume is below ten, and he’s reminded of everything. Of Addison Apartments, of That Night, of Larry, of  _ home _ . God, he misses it all, and he didn't realize how much until he was able to  _ go back _ .

He’s running out of the hospital before he can even process it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sal doesn’t feel the cold, wet wind as he runs. He’s barefoot, still in his jumpsuit, doesn’t have his mask. There’s rain pooling in his empty eye sockets. It’s raining, a downpour that would, _should_ , plaster his hair to his head, droplets hard and fast and cold and stinging against skin that can’t feel them. He can’t feel the gravel under his feet as he runs down the side of the road.

He doesn’t feel as he runs home.

It takes what feels like forever, but eventually, he sees the old, damaged building that Addison Apartments has become. It’s still split from the spire the cult raised, but it’s even more run down than he remembered. He’s honestly just surprised it’s still standing.

He runs to the treehouse, legs carrying him so quickly he’d imagine that they were a blur beneath him. Clamoring up the ladder takes longer than he’d prefer, but his legs and hands feel clumsy, and the occasional violent twitch runs through his body like he was still in the electric chair. 

The trap door makes a loud sound as he knocks it open. Everything looks the same, just… older. Sadder. There’s dust over everything, and photos and paintings are wilting off the walls. The boxes of Larry’s stuff, of Larry’s dad’s stuff, have collapsed inwards on themselves a little bit, sagging with time and memories.

“Larry?”

No one answers.

Somehow that hurts more than the execution.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cherry-mox on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
